


Stuffed From All Ends

by kanaeishere



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Chubby Gerard Way, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Sex, Force-Feeding, Gay Sex, LeATHERMØUTH Era Frank Iero, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Era, Urethral Play, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaeishere/pseuds/kanaeishere
Summary: Фрэнк связывает и кормит Джерарда. Но животик Джи – не единственное, что должно быть заполнено…
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stuffed From All Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuffed From All Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509708) by [Emo_Boi12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Boi12/pseuds/Emo_Boi12). 



Джерард говорил себе, что не будет этого делать. Он не примет такой размер. У него нет милых маленьких складочек. И теперь он лежит привязанный к кровати, с кольцом на члене, с завязанными глазами, и плюс ко всему этому, с красной блестящей анальной пробкой.  


Его парень, с которым он встречается 3 года, зашел в комнату с плетью в руках, и в одних лишь коротких шортах. Фрэнк усмехнулся тому, каким отчаянным выглядел его маленький бойфренд с красивыми, привязанными к изголовью кровати руками. Фрэнк залез на Джерарда сверху, надавливая на грудь. Джерард изящно выдохнул от прикосновений Фрэнка, и мягко заскулил, когда тот задел затвердевший сосок.  


\- Привет, любовь, хорошо держишься? - Спросил Фрэнк и переместил руку с груди Джерарда к его связанным запястьям. Джерард кивнул в ответ. Фрэнк усмехнулся, и прошептал, - Проголодался?  


Джерард издал короткий стон, ощутив дыхание Фрэнка около своего уха. Он так хотел просто ощущать кожей любимого.  


\- Ох, детка, я знаю, что ты голоден. Не переживай. Сегодня я приготовил десерт для тебя, - Ворковал Фрэнк, нежно гладя Джерарда по лицу. Джерард удовлетворенно хмыкнул, потершись щекой о ладонь Фрэнка в знак благодарности.  


Быстро поцеловав Джерарда в губы, Фрэнк наклонился к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы взять поднос с едой. Там были шоколадный торт, пышные и насыщенные пирожные, немного мороженного, несколько пончиков и растопленного шоколада, кусочки фруктов.  


Фрэнк нежно сел на талию Джерарда. Ему пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не кончить от одного лишь ощущения мягкого плюшевого живота Джерарда на его промежности. Фрэнк закусил губу, поставив поднос рядом, взял клубнику и обмакнул ее в шоколад, прежде чем сказать:  


\- Открой ротик, сладкий, - Промурлыкал Фрэнк, нежно целуя Джерарда в щеку. Джерард нервно сглотнул, открыв рот. Это был только третий раз, когда они делали это в спальне. Первый раз пошел немного под откос, потому что Джерард чуть не подавился вилкой, полной макарон. Поэтому они оба решили немедленно остановиться, если будут какие-либо признаки бедствия. Второй раз прошел гладко. Конечно, если не учитывать тот факт,что Фрэнк пришел раньше, чем должен был, и не мог трахнуть Джи, поэтому он просто дрочил ему, но это было не так приятно, как могло бы быть.  


Фрэнк осторожно приложил клубнику в шоколаде к губам Джерарда, и как только Джерард закончил жевать и проглотил, он открыл рот, чтобы показать Фрэнку, что все готово. Фрэнк улыбнулся, обхватил руками набухший член Джерарда, поглаживая и тихо шепча:  


\- Ммм, такой хороший мальчик.  


И Джерард не мог не стонать от возбуждающих мозолистых кончиков пальцев Фрэнка, обхвативших его, от его хвалебных слов. Он извивался на кровати, слегка нахмурив брови в ожидании, когда Фрэнк снова его покормит.  


Фрэнк взял вилкой кусочек шоколадного торта и похлопал Джерарда по щеке, чтобы тот открыл рот. Джерард с удовольствием разомкнул губы и застонал от невыносимо сладкого теста и влаги шоколада на его языке. Он с благодарностью проглатывал кусочек за кусочком, пока торт полностью не исчез. Фрэнк простонал от того факта, что Джерард съел весь гребаный торт. Конечно, маленький, но Фрэнк все равно им гордился.  


\- Ох малыш… Ты съел весь чертов торт, - Недоверчиво стонал парень Джерарда, потирая его живот. – Ммм, я заполню твой бедный животик так хорошо, Ангел, - Сказал Фрэнк, коварно улыбнувшись, и Джерард недоверчиво задышал. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Фрэнк так говорил. И он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не напуган.  


После еще нескольких кусочков фруктов и пончиков, Джерард икнул с набитым тестом ртом.  


\- Наелся… Наелся, Фрэнки… Слишком много, - сказал Джерард, слегка поерзав, отчего пробка внутри него немного сдвинулась.  


\- Малыш, мы оба знаем, куда приведут тебя эти слова, - Игривым тоном предупредил Фрэнк, от чего Джерард сглотнул, и во рту у него пересохло.  


\- Пожалуйста… Ф-Фрэнки, я наелся, - сказал Джерард, приподняв живот, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, на что Фрэнк лишь усмехнулся, потирая нежную кожу.  


\- Малыш, - сказал Фрэнк. Его тон казался суровым и твердым, но это было лишь часть их игры. В глубине души Фрэнк знал, что Джерард действительно наелся. Даже очень. Но он также знал, что это был лишь способ Джерарда показать ему, что он хочет большего.  


\- Пожалуйста… - Умолял Джерард, но Фрэнк лишь покачал головой, затем встал, хлопнув Джерарда по животу, чтобы увидеть, как тот испускает восхитительную рябь.  


\- Нет, Ангел, тебе следовало лучше подбирать слова. Теперь ты действиельно будешь наполнен.  


\- Нет, Фрэнки, нет…  


\- Прости, малыш, но это был твой выбор, когда ты говорил о сытости, - Сказал Фрэнк, и достал уретральный игровой набор и кляп. Фрэнк обернул кляп вокруг головы Джерарда, и тот издал приглушенный крик отчаяния, только позволив Фрэнку продолжать свои садистские деяния. Фрэнк схватил плетку и ударил Джерарда по животу. Странный шлепок эхом разнесся по пустой комнате вместе с удивленным писком Джерарда.  


Фрэнк взял самый маленький уретральный плаг, смазал его, а затем погладил член Джерарда. Джерард запрокинул голову, издав тихий стон. Фрэнк злобно ухмыльнулся и начал вставлять плаг, на что Джерард отреагировал приглушенным криком. Фрэнк действовал медленно, успокаивающе потирая полное бедро Джерарда. Он поцеловал его в живот, и вставив плаг полностью.  


\- О боже, детка, - Застонал Фрэнк, снова поглаживая Джерарда, прежде чем отпустить его. Он восхитился красивым плагом внутри отверстия Джерарда. Теперь член сочился еще больше, и Фрэнк хихикнул, зная, что его парню явно нравились такие пытки.  


Джерард вздрогнул, когда почувствовал холодное и липкое ощущение от металлического плага внутри уретры, и вскочил от прикосновения. Фрэнк коснулся себя сквозь шорты закусив губу, чтобы не издать стон, и затем спросил:  


\- Даа, тебе это нравится, малыш, не так ли? Тебе нравится, когда Фрэнки заполняет тебя и затыкает до тех пор, пока ты, блять, не перестаешь дышать? – Фрэнк прохрипел, проводя рукой от бедра Джерарда к его груди, прижимаясь к нему и нашептывая свои грязные слова ему на ухо.  


Джерард таял под прикосновениями Фрэнка, и издал пронзительный звук, когда почувствовал,как Фрэнк прижался к его груди. Блять, это было хорошо, особенно из-за приятного укола в области уретры. Фрэнк вернулся к плагу и спросил:  


\- Готов к зонду, сладкий?  


И после небольшого кивка своего парня, Фрэнк начал вынимать плаг. Это не заняло много времени, и плаг вышел с тихим хлопком. Джерард застонал, а затем заскулил, когда почувствовал, что не может кончить. Неа. Не сейчас.  


Фрэнк взял со стола небольшой металлический зонд и смазал его. Он медленно ввел его в отверстие, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить нежные поцелуи на лбу, щеках и линии подбородка Джерарда, пока зонд полностью не вошел. Фрэнк снял с Джерарда повязку, чтобы увидеть его глаза. Твою мать. Фрэнк снова исчез из поля зрения.  


Джи, вспотевший, тяжело дышащий, закатил глаза и трясся от стержня внутри своего бедного члена. Он сочился и был ярко-красным, казалось, он нуждался в немедленном освобождении, но Фрэнк знал, что пока не позволит ему кончить. Еще нет.  


Фрэнк начал быстро шлепать Джерарда, и тот подпрыгнул в руках Фрэнка, лениво целующего его веки. Из уголка рта с кляпом потекла слюна. Фрэнк рассмеялся, ускорившись, заставляя Джерарда зажмуриться. Его стоны превратилиь в приглушенные крики из-за кляпа.  


\- Скажи мне, малыш, ты хочешь кончить? – Спросил Фрэнк, и Джерард быстро кивнул, даже не думая о том, что случится, если он все таки кончит, забыв о металлическом зонду внутри его возбужденного члена.  


Шлепки продолжались, и Фрэнк даже схватил свою плеть, чтобы ударить Джерарда по внутренней стороне бедра. В этот момент Джерард толкался в кулак Фрэнка, черные волосы падали его лицо, на лбу выступал пот. Блять, он выглядел таким горячим и охуительным, что это опьяняло. Фрэнк снял с члена Джерарда кольцо и наклонился, что поцеловать и прикусить его шею.  


Джерард продолжал вжиматься в кулак Фрэнка, и вдруг почувствовал, как оргазм нарастает, но его яйца наполнилиь страхом, когда он увидел, что в нем все еще находиться зонд.  


\- Собираешься кончить, принцесса? – Спросил Фрэнк, с дьявольски сексуальной улыбкой на лице. Джерард быстро покачал головой, натягивая веревку запястьями. Это, вероятно, оставит следы, которые Фрэнку позже придеться целовать и перевязывать, но они оба не будут совсем не против.  


\- Но это чертовски похоже на то, что ты собираешься кончить, - Фрэнк засмеялся, продолжая шлепать его, как сумасшедший. Крики Джерарда прорывались сквозь кляп, по лицу текли слезы.  


\- Ох, дорогой, мы оба знаем, что если ты кончишь с этим маленьким зондом в себе, это будет больно, ох, как плохо, - Сказал Фрэнк, прежде чем его язык коснулся головки члена Джерарда, и глаза его закатились от удовольствия, когда он кончил. Но Фрэнк не переставал шлепать и лизать. Джерард захныкал, его тело тряслось и дергалось от оргазма, как дикое животное, убитое током, и казалось, это никогда не закончится. Это было так хорошо и чертовски больно.  


В конце концов, Фрэнк перестал шлепать его, и с легким хихиканьем, слез с него. Он начал медленно извлекать из члена Джерарда стержень, и когда он был полностью выведен, Джерард заскулил. После чего он простонал, когда весь груз и предэкулят вылетели на его живот и бедра. Член Джерарда медленно опустился, обмякнув. Фрэнк с легким смехом покачал головой.  


\- Что ты скажешь, малыш? – Сладко спросил Фрэнк, вынимая изо рта Джерарда кляп. Джерард бысто выдохнул.  


\- С-спасибо, большое спасибо, Фрэнки…  


\- Пожалуйста, детка, - Сказал Фрэнк с легкой улыбкой. Он развязал тело Джерарда, вынул анальную пробку, прежде чем снять шорты и залезть на кровать рядом с Джерардом.  


\- Извини, если я был слишком груб, детка…  


\- Нет, нет, Фрэнки! Ты был идеален!  


\- Правда?  


\- Ага! Я не испытывал такого сильного оргазма с тех пор, как ты поставил мне первую клизму!  


\- Ох, черт возьми, не начинай, - Сказал Фрэнк. Они оба засмеялись и поцеловались.  


\- Я так сильно люблю тебя, Джи.  


\- Я люблю тебя больше, Фрэнки Пай*.  


\- Ох, сука, это неправда. Я был первым, кто подглядывал за тобой.  


\- Извращенец.  


\- Без разницы. Ты все еще любишь меня, - Сказал Фрэнк, целуя маленький носик Джеррада, и тот хихикунл, проводя пальцами по волосам Фрэнка. Эти двое обнимались и просто вертелись, прежде чем заснуть. Джерард знал об оставшейся еде на подносе, но не волновался об этом. Потому что все равно заставит Фрэнка съесть все завтра на завтрак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне так стыдно. Как переводчику
> 
> Pie* - сечете, да? Фрэнки Пирожок :))


End file.
